


[Podfic of] Paper Napkins

by carboncopies



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Missing Scene, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by Flammenkobold.Author's summary: Melanie and Basira talk. Set after Ep108.Podfic length - 00:09:35
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Melanie King
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: TMA Girls Week





	[Podfic of] Paper Napkins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paper Napkins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228459) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



> Recorded for TMA Girls Week, day three: relationships and friendships.
> 
> Thank you to Flammenkobold for having blanket permission to record your work! 
> 
> Note to listeners: I added a couple dialogue tags to differentiate between which character was speaking, that was intentional. The misspoken lines, however.. ugh. Those are entirely my fault for recording at 12am with a deadline. Sorry!

File size - 8MB (mp3)

Podfic length - 00:09:35

You can download or stream this podfic via the Google Drive link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rRaLElQTBH5bzeAlJTb_BuDGKEptsVFn/view?usp=sharing).


End file.
